


Tripping on your love

by booksmusicandmagic



Series: Shadowhunter Short Stories [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksmusicandmagic/pseuds/booksmusicandmagic
Summary: Clace, Sizzy, and Malec + Tripping + Fluff + etc.!





	Tripping on your love

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend, whom I won't say the real name, but, let's call her... Wren.  
> Hope I don't drive you too mad!  
> :)

Clace

Clary lunges forward, blade outstretched, eyes fixated on her target, who's blade moves up to block her, but too slow, she know's she's going to hit him, she-

"Oof!"

The redheaded Shadowhunter falls onto the ground, having had her legs swept out from under her. Her sparring partner kneels down next to her.

"Next time, Fray," Alec says. "make sure you watch your legs."

Clary groans, rolling onto her back, casting her training sword to the side. "It's not my fault I'm shorter than you."

Alec grins, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Seeing that I'm taller than you," he says, pulling her up. "it should be easier to attack me." 

Clary shakes her head, stretching out her back and groaning. The archer pats her on the shoulder. "Keep practicing," Alec reminds her, before slinging his bow over his shoulder and heading to the shooting range. 

Sighing, Clary picks up her sword and begins a series of exercises, blocks, swipes, and stabs at invisible opponents. As she practices a parry, she senses someone behind her; instinctively, she whirls around, blade outstretched. Jace jolts back behind her.

"Woah, there," he says, laughing. "We're on the same team." 

Clary exhales, dropping the sword again. "Jace," she breathes, walking toward him. "It's just you." 

The golden-haired shadowhunter raises his eyebrows. " _Just_  me? Madame, you should be glad that I give up my time for you." 

"You never say that to a girl, Jace," Alec calls from the other side of the room.

Jace rolls his eyes at his  _parabatai_. "And how would  _you_  know that?" he teases.

"Izzy." is Alec's only answer, her name enough for Jace to go pale and look around, checking to make sure their sister wasn't around.

Clary laughs at Jace's sudden fear, picking her sword back up. "Want to go a round?" she challenges Jace, quirking her eyebrow. Jace grins, pulling his own training sword from a rack on the wall. "You're on."

They begin sparring, a series of thrusts, blocks, stabs, and parries, Jace almost seeming bored while Clary fights her hardest.

Suddenly, a few minutes into the fight, Jace sweeps Clary's legs out from under her, training blades falling to the ground as Jace catches his girlfriend in his arms. Clary hears Alec give a loud sigh behind them. 

"I told you, Fray, watch your legs!" 

Jace flips Alec off, leaning down and kissing Clary lightly, the girl's cheeks flushing as red as her hair. When he pulls back, Alec is stalking out of the training room, muttering something about how straight people can't control themselves, and Clary is laughing, the sound music to his ears. Jace pulls her back into a standing position, kissing her again, training forgotten as they lost themselves in their love for the other.

 

Sizzy

(AN: In this, Simon is just a dorky, nerdy Shadowhunter. Okay?)

"Izzy!" Isabelle turns at the sound of her name, eyes focusing on a certain Shadowhunter who was waving his arm at her. 

"Simon," she says, rushing over to him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she buries her head in the crook of his shoulder. "You're back."

The geeky Shadowhunter beams at her, hugging her back. "The one and only." It's only then when she notices Clary and Jace standing there too, watching the couple in amusement.

"Clary!" she squeals, hugging the other girl. She hears Jace make a noise of annoyment. "What, no hug for your brother?"

Izzy snorts, punching his shoulder. "Nice to see you too, Jace." She returns her attention to the other two. "So, how was the mission? Did the vampires accept?" 

Simon and Clary start rambling on about how the mission went, while Izzy turns toward Jace. "Where's Alec?" she asks, eyebrow furrowing with confusion and worry. 

Jace begins to speak, before looking around Isabelle and grinning. Before she can turn around, she feels arms wrap around her from behind. "Alec!" she yelps, tugging at his arms hopelessly. "Let me go!"

Alec laughs, letting her go and hugs her correctly. "Love you too, sis," he says, kissing her forehead. Izzy grins up at him, frowning when she notices an  _iratze_  on his arm. "What happened?"

The archer shrugs, pulling away from her slightly. "Just some annoying demons."

"What? I thought you went to negotiate with the vampires?"

"We did," Simon cuts in, "but Raphael made us leave through the back alleyway so we wouldn't be spotted, and there were some random demons scuttling around."

"Anyway," Alec waves off his sister's worry. "Simon got worse than me."

Izzy's face immediately shifts into a look of panic, and she rushes toward Simon. "Are you alright?" she says, examining his arms. 

Simon laughs, all of Isabelle's worries melting away with that one sound, and nods. "It's just my leg, Iz," he explains, shifting his limbs so that she can see the bandaged leg, which was under the table. 

Isabelle examines the wound carefully, crouching down and prodding at it. "Are you sure you're okay, Simon?" she asks worriedly. 

Clary laughs. "He's fine. He just tripped over a bit of barbed wire on the ground."

Izzy exhales, standing upright quickly; too quickly. She nearly trips over Simon's leg, her boyfriend grabbing her just in time. "Woah, Iz," he says, "you okay?" 

The Shadowhunter laughs, pressing a kiss on his lips. "I'm fine, Simon." 

Simon smiles, kissing her again. As things escalate, Izzy hears Alec complaining, "Seriously? Can't you guys be a little more reserved?" before he walks off, shaking his head, with the excuse of, "Got to wash demon guts off of my... uh, arrows." 

Simon pulls away, laughing, and says, "Love you, Iz."

Isabelle grins brightly, and replies, "Love you too, Simon."

 

Malec

Alec is in a crouching stance, three arrows nocked in his bow. He takes a deep breath, moving his bow into position. He aims at the targets; three red circles painted onto a plank of wood. Just as he releases his arrows and exhales, the sound of his phone ringing jolts him in surprise, causing his shot to ricochet off into the walls. Alec curses under his breath. He half wants to ignore it, but when he hears 'Thinking Out Loud' playing, his eyes widen. Alec drops his bow, rushing over to where he had dropped his jacket, with his phone in the pocket. A single glance at the caller ID confirms his suspicions.

"Magnus," he breathes after answering the call.

"Hello, darling," Magnus' smooth voice soothes Alec, as the Shadowhunter walks back to pick up his bow.

"Hey, Magnus." A bolt of fear shoots through him. "Is something wrong? I'll be there in a couple of min-"

"Alexander, I'm fine," Magnus reassures him quickly. "What, I can't even call my boyfriend anymore?"

Alec sighs in relief. "Oh. Uh, yeah, ok." He pulls on his jacket and grabs his bow from the ground. 

"I was just wondering, Alexander," Magnus says, "I have a meeting with your mother, later, abut the wards or some other warlock protection magic. Could I come over, a little earlier?"

"Uh," Alec stammers. "Y-yeah, sure. When do you want to come over?" 

"Well, I am currently standing outside the Institute, darling."

"What?" Alec yelps, nearly dropping his phone and racing through the halls, ignoring the strange looks he received from the other Shadowhunters. He throws open the doors, revealing Magnus, leaning casually against the wall with a smirk on his face. 

"Hey," Alec pants, suddenly aware that his torso was only covered with his unzipped jacket. 

"Hello, love," Magnus replies, eyes raking down Alec's chest, making the Shadowhunter blush.

"Uh," Alec stutters, zipping the black hoodie up, "come inside?" 

Magnus smiles at his Shadowhunter's adorable little antics, accepting his hand and allowing himself to be pulled into the Institute.

As Alec walks through the crowded halls, Izzy approaches him. "Hey, Alec, your bow was on the floor of the train-" she stops when she sees Magnus. "Oh, hey, Magnus."

"Hello, Isabelle," Magnus greets, hugging her. 

Alec takes the bow from Izzy, slinging it over his shoulder. "Thanks, Iz," he mutters, flushing. "I got a little distracted."

Isabelle smirks at him then walks off, probably to find Simon.

Magnus snakes a hand around Alec's waist, leaning in toward his ear. "A little distracted, were you, Alexander?" he breathes, making Alec blush. 

"I... I, uh, didn't want you to just be standing out there alone..." Alec trails off. 

Magnus grins, placing a small kiss where his nose met his cheek. "Don't worry, Alec, I love distracting you."

Alec flushes darker, burying his face in the side of Magnus' neck.  

The warlock suddenly dips Alec downward, keeping him steady with his hands. Alec, not expecting this, yelps, and slips, accidentally pulling Magnus down with him. 

"By the Angel, Magnus, I'm so-" 

Magnus interrupts him by pressing their lips together, and Alec forgets that they're in the Institute, that they're surrounded by people, that his bow is digging into his back. He forgets everything except the feeling of Magnus' lips on his, moving together in harmony. It's only when they hear someone clear their throat loudly when they break apart, Alec flushing, Magnus with a smirk. Someone whistles, and suddenly, most of the crowd is laughing, dispersing back to their stations. 

By the time Magnus helps Alec to his feet, only Jace is still standing there, shaking his head.

"And you said straight people couldn't control themselves."


End file.
